The Fox Is Mine: Rukawa's Verdict
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Yaoi. CHAPTER ONE: Sendoh and Sakuragi competes for Rukawa. CHAPTER TWO: Rukawa reveals his choice. Who's the lucky guy? No longer a cliffhanger.
1. The Duel

DISCLAIMER: The boys aren't mine. The song doesn't belong to me. Brandy and Monica sang the song, entitled The Boy Is Mine.

~

            Sakuragi Hanamichi and Sendoh Akira faced each other, as if they were engaged in a duel.  
            Rukawa Kaede, sitting silently away from the two, merely watched them. The fox-eyed boy stiffened a yawn.  
            "Get ready to lose, Sendoh!" fumed Sakuragi.  
            "On the contrary," Sendoh smiled calmly, "I should be saying that to you."  
            Rukawa was trying his best not to fall asleep.

_Sakuragi and Sendoh:_  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
_Sakuragi:_  
I think It's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man-are you insane  
  
_Sendoh_:  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see   
That his love is all in me  
  
_Sakuragi:_  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't' want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
_Sendoh:_:  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could   
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took  
  
_Sakuragi:  
_Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true  
  
_Sendoh:_  
I think you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
_Sakuragi:_  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
_Sendoh_:  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
_Sakuragi and Sendoh:_  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well through in the towel  
What makes you think he wants you  
When I'm the one who brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start

            "Well, Kaede?" both Sakuragi and Sendoh turned to look at him expectantly. Instead they saw Rukawa's head dropping on to his chest, apparently asleep.  
            "I can't believe he slept through every single stanza!" demanded Sakuragi. "Now what are we supposed to do?"  
            "His verdict we can hear later…right now, how's about going over to Danny's? My treat." Sendoh winked. "Besides, I'm sure Rukawa won't be able to tell which of us will win the competition!"  
            "Yeah, let's see how things will work out later. Right now, let's head over to Danny's."  
            The two walked away. After noticing the coast was clear, Rukawa stood up and got on his bicycle. He cycled away quietly. _Those guys…_

~{OwArI}~

Author's Notes: A cliffhanger! I truly don't know how to end this fic because I know that most people would want it to be a RuHana or SenRu in the end, or maybe even a SenHana. I leave it to you how to end it, OK? I don't usually write yaoi fics, so tell me what you think about this one. Domo arigatou for reading! *bows* 


	2. The Fox's Verdict

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply.

_Author's Notes_: I finally decided to end this piece of fic, because I don't feel comfortable leaving it as a cliffhanger. **Yuuki-san**, I guess you were right when you say it sounded more of SenHana, and I know you yearn for RuHana, ne? **Mit-michan **and **kimi-chan**, I'm glad you like it, so I'm dedicating this fic to all of you. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

~

            The next day was bright as usual. Sakuragi picked his bag up and walked to the basketball court. On his way he met Sendoh, who was also carrying a ball.  
            "Ohaiyo," wished Sendoh, smiling as always.  
            "Konnichiwa." Sakuragi nodded. "Heading to where I'm heading?"  
            "Yeah. Let's go together."  
            When they reached the court, they saw one person shooting a perfect three-pointer. The tall boy wiped his forehead and retrieved his ball.  
            "Nice seeing you, Kaede," Sendoh said smoothly.  
            Rukawa looked up, glaring straight at the taller boy. His eyes shifted to the redhead beside the Ryonan player. Sakuragi smiled warmly at his team-mate. Rukawa could feel a warm blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
            "So, Kaede, I believe you have made your decision?" asked Sendoh.  
            Sakuragi threw him a dirty look. He was hoping that Sendoh and Rukawa had already forgotten about it. Besides, he was not at all confident…  
            Rukawa looked away, hiding his blush.  
            "Even if you missed the whole song, you still can choose between the two of us, right?"  
            Sakuragi opened his mouth to reply, but shut it immediately.  
            "I guess," answered Rukawa lazily.  
            "So?"  
            Rukawa tilted his head. His right hand reached out for the well-known do'aho.  
            Sakuragi was speechless. "Ka-Kaede?"  
            Rukawa, wasting no time, embraced a still shocked Sakuragi, evidently not wanting to let go of his precious do'aho.  
            Sendoh nodded in comprehension. "Yeah, I can take this. I should've known from the start. I guess it was useless of my memorizing and vocalizing that song. But that was fun, ehh, Hanamichi? I had fun training with you, you know…"  
            Rukawa muttered, "Lay off him, Sendoh. How many guys do you want?"  
            "Hey, he's right. I thought you were after him?" Sakuragi pointed at Rukawa.  
            Sendoh shrugged in defeat. "Well, you stand a better chance, Sakuragi, because you two see each other more often than I see any of you. Oh, well, I'm leaving now. Ja ne!" He waved a hand at them as he walked away.  
            "Oi, Sendoh!!"  
            Sendoh stopped in his tracks, hearing Sakuragi calling his name.  
            "Thanks—I think."  
            Sendoh resumed his pace. "Well, you guys better have a get-to-know-each-other-better soon, you know."  
            Rukawa and Sakuragi stared at Sendoh wordlessly. Rukawa, quietly, wrapped his arm around Sakuragi's waist.  
            "Just want to tell you, that you sang well yesterday," whispered Rukawa.  
            Sakuragi's jaw dropped open. "You WERE listening! And we were thinking—"  
            Rukawa fingered Sakuragi's cheek. "Of course I was, Hana. I only drifted off to sleep when it was that hentai's turn to sing."  
            "You mean you only woke up to listen to me singing? How's that possible? Is it because my singing wakes up the dead?" said he lightly.  
            Rukawa said mechanically. "Precisely."  
            "NANI!?" Sakuragi flared up. "Say that again, you dumb fox!!"  
            Rukawa, realizing his error, straight away pulled Sakuragi closer and quietened him down, much to Sakuragi's joy.

            Sendoh sighed loudly. "The things I do for them…"  
            "Well, you must admit it was fun to you, huh Akira?"  
            "You know me, Hiro-kun. Those freshmen's relationship was developing at a snail's pace before I, um, decided to lend a hand. Heck! It was not even a relationship in the first place! So I actually helped them out, you know."  
            "More like interfering." Koshino frowned. "I thought you really wanted Rukawa."  
            "That was before I noticed someone else."  
            "Oh? Indeed? May I know who the unlucky person is?"  
            Sendoh looked at him with twinkling eyes.  
            "Uh…you don't mean…" Koshino looked to his right and left, finally jerking his finger at himself realizing there was no one else behind him. He looked at Sendoh blankly, eyes wide open.  
            Sendoh grinned. "Koshino Hiroaki—he's the unlucky person."

~{OwArI}~

A/N: No longer a cliffhanger! Is it better? Thank you for reading, and leave me a review before leaving, OK? Thanks a lot! *bows*

P/S:  
Hikaru: "Yatta! This fic is done!"  
Sakuragi: "Ah, I know I would get Kaede in the end!" *laughs boisterously*  
Rukawa: "Yare yare…"  
Sendoh: "Ano, Hikaru-san…would you like some iced lemon tea?"  
Hikaru: "Oh? Hey, thanks a lot!"  
Sendoh: "And a piece of pie?"  
Hikaru: "Hontou? What flavour is it?"  
Rukawa, Sakuragi: *leaning forward, listening carefully, as if expecting an obvious answer*  
Sendoh: "It's lemon pie, Hikaru-san."  
Hikaru: *hand pauses in mid-air* "Are you trying to imply something here, Sendoh-san?"  
Sakuragi: "Duh, isn't it clear?"  
Sendoh: "But it tastes delicious…"  
Rukawa: "This hentai…"  
Hikaru: "I don't write those kind of stuff! Sendoh Akira, you're a dead man!!"  
Sendoh: "Ah! Hiro-kun!!"  
Koshino: *shrugs helplessly* "Sorry, Akira, but even I can't help you this time."  
Sakuragi: "Ryonan better find a good substitute for him, ne, Kaede?"  
Kaede: *snorts impatiently* "Let's have a one-on-one, Hana. As much as I like seeing Sendoh get what he deserves, I'd rather spend more time with you."  
Sakuragi: *touched* "Kaede…eh, matte! Which one-on-one?"  
Hikaru: "Sakuragi-san!! Don't tell me now you're influenced by Sendoh!!"  
Kaede: *long sigh*


End file.
